


The Argument

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	The Argument

Dean was, of course, always bent on fast food. He fucking dreamed in fast food. No. Not fast food. Burgers. It was his favorite food and he couldn't believe the argument he was having with the one person who never fought with him about trivial things such as food. Castiel swore he loved burgers more, swore he could eat more and that he could never get tired of them but he highly doubted that."Cas, take a break. You know danm well that I like burgers more. Angels don't even have to eat, dude." Dean argued, pointing his finger almost accusingly at the angel who was standing there just staring at him.

"But Dean, as I do agree that burgers may be your favorite food, I could eat over five hundred burgers in one sitting. I believe that entitles me to say I do, in fact, like them more." Castiel tilts his head innocently, unsure of Dean's tone and why he is yelling at him.

Dean flailed his arms in the air, having yelled at the angel for over an hour about the ordeal and yet this is the time he gives up. Though he still thinks it makes no sence that just because you can eat more means that you love them more. So yes, this is the one argument in the entire history of arguments he's ever had that he'll give up on.

Castiel sighed and moved towards Dean slowly and wraped an arm around his waist from behind, kissing the back of his neck. "I apologize. Please do not be upset, Dean."

"M'not upset, Cas. Just... annoyed." Dean explained, leaning into Castiel's embrace, proud to be with the angel regardless of his annoying habits of trying to prove him wrong. Which was more often than not. "C'mere, Cas." he turned, wrapping both arms around his angel's waist, his forehead resting on Castiel's shoulder as he chuckled.

"Dean?"

"Just thinking..."

"About what?"

"This argument made me kinda hungry."


End file.
